


Prezent walentynkowy

by Just_some_tag



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of fluff tbh but I like it, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, Lesbijki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oczywiście że lesbijki, porno po polsku bo jest go mało, so many kinks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_some_tag/pseuds/Just_some_tag
Summary: Skleroza to straszna wada... ale czasem bywa przydatna.





	Prezent walentynkowy

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy tekst pwp, także wszelkie uwagi przyjmuję na klatę. Nie był betowany (nie tak naprawdę), ale spędziłam mnóstwo czasu, żeby stał się readable.  
Enjoy!  
(i dajcie znać w komentarzach jak wam się podobało xD)

Pierwsze, co robię po przyjściu do domu, to wstawiam wodę na herbatę. Na zewnątrz jest cholernie zimno, jakby całe piekło zamarzło. Na taką pogodę idealna jest ciepła herbata z cytryną. Biorę kubek z latającymi świniami, bo do zamarzniętego piekła pasuje jak ulał.  
– Cześć, piękna – słyszę znajomy głos za plecami.  
– Cześć, piękna – odpowiadam. – Nie w pracy?  
Obejmuje mnie mocno od tyłu. Tak, to też pomaga się rozgrzać.  
– Nie, wzięłam wolne.  
Odwracam się i całuję ją. Nie możemy się od siebie oderwać, jej palce głaszczą mnie za uchem, a biodra przyciskają do blatu. Usta ma ciepłe i chętne. Dopiero gwizd czajnika nam przerywa. Trochę nieprzytomnie zalewam herbatę.  
– Wystarczy tego obściskiwania się. Zaraz ktoś tu wparuje i nas opieprzy. Jakiś obiad?  
Uśmiecha się uwodzicielsko.  
– A widzisz – mówi, powoli wodząc palcem po moich obojczykach – zła wiadomość jest taka, że nie ma obiadu. Dobra – naszych współlokatorów też nie.  
– A kiedy wrócą?  
– O, nieprędko. Dziś są walentynki, myślę że wolą spędzić ten czas z kim innym.  
– Matko, na śmierć o tym zapomniałam! – Klepię się w czoło. – Przepraszam, tyle pracy teraz mamy, że zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy.  
– Cii – Kładzie palec na moich ustach, a potem zarzuca ręce na szyję – Ja pamiętałam. Ale to się świetnie składa, że ty zapomniałaś. – Całuje mnie w nos i odsuwa się. Patrzę na nią bezmyślnie.  
– Czemu świetnie?  
Widzę jej wzrok, pewny siebie, lekko złośliwy, pożądliwy.  
– Będzie powód, żeby cię ukarać…  
Nie od razu dociera do mnie sens jej słów, a gdy już dotrze, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym, obydwie chciałyśmy spróbować, ale nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko do tego dojdzie. Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, jednak wystarczy, że na nią spojrzę. Ona się nie waha. Całuje mnie raz jeszcze, a potem łapie za rękę i stanowczo wyciąga z kuchni.  
Idę za nią, podekscytowana i zaniepokojona. Gdy stajemy przed drzwiami do pokoju odwraca się.  
– Tam to ja będę decydować o wszystkim, jasne?  
Kiwam głową.  
Chyba wyczuwa mój lęk, bo podchodzi, staje na palcach i znów zatracam się w tych miękkich ustach.  
– Jeśli nie chcesz, powiedz.  
– Chcę, tylko…  
– Nie masz się czego bać – mówi, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. – Wystarczy, że powiesz „stop” i przestaniemy.  
– Okej.  
– Spokojnie, jesteś w dobrych rękach. Zaopiekuję się tobą – rzuca rozbawiona i przytula mnie.  
Nie wiem, co bardziej pomaga mi w podjęciu decyzji, jej głupi dowcip czy objęcia.  
Uśmiecham się i łapię za klamkę, wciąż trochę niepewna, ale zdecydowana, bo im dłużej na nią patrzę, tym bardziej jestem podniecona. Poza tym, jak mogłabym jej nie ufać?  
– Dobrze – mówię i wchodzimy do środka.

Zamyka drzwi, po czym staje za mną i delikatnie gładzi po karku.  
– A więc mamy walentynki… - Jej ręka wędruje wyżej i zanurza się w moje włosy – a ty zapomniałaś.  
Chwyta mnie mocno i ciągnie w dół, aż upadam na kolana. Przechodzi obok i siada na łóżku. Wbijam spojrzenie w podłogę.  
– Przepraszam – szepczę. Naprawdę jest mi przykro.  
Łapie mnie za włosy i przechyla głowę do tyłu. Próbuję nie uciekać wzrokiem.  
– Głośniej – mówi stanowczo. – I patrz mi w oczy.  
– Przepraszam!  
– Dobrze. – Puszcza. – Ale to nie wystarczy. Rozbierz się. Tylko szybko. Spodnie na razie mogą zostać.  
Szybko ściągam bluzę i t-shirt i oczywiście w pośpiechu zaplątuję się w nie. Słyszę jej śmiech.  
– Widzę, że nie muszę nic robić, żeby cię związać, sama radzisz sobie doskonale.  
Rumienię się ze wstydu.  
W końcu udaje mi się wyplątać, więc widzi moją twarz, czerwoną z wysiłku i zażenowania. Głaszcze ją, a drugą rękę wsuwa pod ramiączko stanika. Bawi się nim chwilę, naciąga, a potem puszcza.  
– Nie wyraziłam się jasno?  
Bark mnie piecze i przeklinam swoją nieuwagę. Zdejmuję stanik, szczęśliwie bez żadnych problemów, potem zrzucam skarpetki. Zostaję półnaga, z sutkami sterczącymi z zimna i, nie ukrywajmy, podniecenia. Pstryka jeden z nich.  
– Zimno? Chyba trzeba cię rozgrzać.  
Klęka za mną, blisko. Czuję szorstkość jej ubrań na plecach, oddech na karku. Ręce wędrują po brzuchu, piersiach. Zatracam się w tym dotyku, rozpływam…  
– Au! – Nagłe uszczypnięcie sprowadza mnie z powrotem na ziemię.  
– Ooo. – Słyszę tuż przy uchu. – Myślałaś, że będzie przyjemnie? – Chwyta obydwa sutki i ściska.  
Jęczę.  
Puszcza i dłońmi rozciera urażone miejsca. Pod wpływem ciepła ból się rozpływa. Jedną ręką dalej bawi się piersią, drugą przesuwa wyżej, by mnie przytrzymać. Liże za uchem i znów zapominam, gdzie jestem. Doskonale wie, jak znaleźć wrażliwe miejsca na moim ciele. Myśli ulatują, gdy przesuwa językiem po szyi, rozpraszam się całkowicie. Nagle wgryza się w kark. Próbuję się wyrwać, ale nie puszcza, wpijając się we mnie ustami. W końcu uwalniam się i podrywam z podłogi.  
– Będziesz mieć ładną malinkę – mówi z rozbawieniem.  
– Zwariowałaś?! Wszyscy zobaczą!  
Uśmiech gaśnie na jej twarzy, gdy powoli wstaje z podłogi. Oczy stają się zimne, poważne i natychmiast żałuję tego, co powiedziałam. Gdy tak stoi, dumna i wyprostowana, wydaje się górować nade mną.  
– Nie. Mów. Tak. Do. Mnie. – cedzi przez zęby. Nie musi nawet nic robić. Sama jej postawa wystarcza, by kolana ugięły się pode mną. Klękam, patrząc zawstydzona w ziemię.  
– Przepraszam…  
Łapie mnie za włosy i brutalnie unosi głowę.  
– Mówiłam, żebyś patrzyła mi w oczy – Wbija we mnie surowe spojrzenie. – Poza tym, – Jej głos trochę mięknie – chciałam, żeby było widać. Jeśli ktoś cię spyta, powiedz, że twoja dziewczyna lubi dominować.  
Szarpie, więc wstaję, tylko po to, by chwilę później wylądować na łóżku. Siada na mnie okrakiem i dotyka śladu, który zostawiła. Nachyla się, opierając przedramiona na moich obojczykach.  
– No dobrze. Pobawiłyśmy się, to przejdźmy do konkretów.  
Całuje mnie w czoło i siada obok. Bezceremonialnie odpina mi spodnie, wsuwa rękę w majtki i delikatnie dotyka.  
– Lubisz to, co? – szepcze i nagryza płatek ucha. – Jak ci sprawiam ból. Zobacz, jaka jesteś mokra.  
Wyciąga rękę, demonstrując błyszczące palce. Wkłada mi je w usta, więc wylizuję z nich cały kwaśny smak. Potem, dłońmi wciąż wilgotnymi, tym razem od śliny, ściąga moje spodnie, razem z bielizną. Leżę kompletnie naga, podczas gdy ona, wciąż w ubraniu, pożera mnie wzrokiem. Czuję się skrępowana, wystawiona jak na sprzedaż. Gdy walczę ze wstydem, by się nie odwrócić, znowu sięga do mojej cipki. Jej ruchy, z początku delikatne, ślizgające się powoli po łechtaczce i wargach sromowych, stają się coraz szybsze, a wraz z nimi mój oddech. Stopniowo po moim podbrzuszu rozchodzi się ciepło. Mięśnie napinają się, rośnie we mnie pobudzenie, aż do krzyku. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, gdy porusza dłonią coraz szybciej, doprowadzając mnie na skraj orgazmu.  
– Tak! Jeszcze!  
Przerywa.  
– Ja decyduję, kiedy dojdziesz.  
Wydaję z siebie jęk zawodu. Czuję pulsowanie w kroczu i łaknę jej dotyku.  
Patrzy, jak skręcam się z pragnienia. Wolno pociera cipkę, delikatnie, ale i tak wszystko się we mnie napręża. Pochyla się, by ugryźć moją pierś. Mam dreszcze i gęsią skórkę na całym ciele. Jej język bawi się jednym z sutków, palce znów tańczą na łechtaczce. Wyczuwając nadciągające fale orgazmu chcę ją błagać, by pozwoliła mi dojść. Ale wiem, że tego nie zrobi, więc tylko zaciskam zęby, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak blisko jestem.  
Jednak zna mnie zbyt dobrze.  
– Chciałabyś, co? – pyta, odrywając palce. Oddycham głęboko, próbując strząsnąć z siebie ten brak spełnienia. Leżę odsłonięta, bezradna, jak przewrócony na plecy żuk. Z trudem opanowuję łzy i zaciskam nogi, próbując otrzeć się o łechtaczkę i znaleźć choć odrobinę tej przyjemności, której mi odmawia. Na próżno. Gwałtownie rozkłada i przytrzymuje moje kolana.  
– Nie ma tak dobrze. Jeszcze nie zasłużyłaś.  
Palce, wilgotne mną, zaciskają się na wrażliwym sutku i już nie daję rady powstrzymać płaczu.  
– Co, nie możesz się doczekać? – mówi drwiąco, ale nie jest w stanie ukryć troski w głosie. Ociera łzy, ręką wciąż mokrą od moich soków. Nie wiem, czy to czułość, czy poniżenie.  
Pewnie obydwa.  
A jedno i drugie mnie podnieca.  
– Widzę, że trochę spokorniałaś – Wkłada palce głęboko w moją cipkę i wyciera śluz o twarz, żebym nie miała wątpliwości, że tym razem chce mnie upokorzyć. – Chociaż chyba jeszcze nie do końca.  
Siada na moich biodrach, materiał spodni ociera się o nagie uda i podbrzusze. Zastanawiam się, czy ubrudzi sobie dżinsy. Zastanawiam się, czy mnie za to ukarze… Chwyta mnie z włosy i przyciąga do siebie, więc siadam posłusznie, zanim ból stanie się nie do zniesienia. Jestem bardzo blisko, czuję jej perfumy. Musiała spryskać okolice mostka i to dosłownie pojedynczymi kroplami, skoro dopiero teraz dotarł do mnie ten zapach. Jest cudowny i podniecający, jak zawsze. Chcę jej dotknąć. Tak bardzo, że obejmuję ją, zanim nawet zdążę się zorientować.  
– Co za nieposłuszne rączki – mówi, zdejmując dłonie z bioder – Trzeba je będzie związać.  
Wyciąga pasek ze spodni i krępuje mi przedramiona za plecami, pilnując, by sprzączka nie przeszkadzała. Popycha mnie i lecę na łóżko, bezradna. Mogę tylko bezsilnie patrzeć, jak zdejmuje koszulkę. Nie ma stanika, sutki sterczą dumnie i wiele bym dała, by móc dotknąć jej pełnych piersi. Chciałabym ją pieścić i to, że nie mogę, jest dodatkową torturą. Opiera dłonie na moich barkach, delikatnie je głaszcząc. Patrzy złośliwie, kombinuje co dalej, ale ręce zdradzają troskę. Trwa to tylko chwilę, zaraz kładzie się na mnie, wysuwa język i liże, od obojczyka, przez szyję, aż do ucha. Ssie płatek i lekko szarpie zębami. A potem wsuwa się do jego wnętrza i po moim ciele rozlewa się niespodziewana rozkosz. Wzdycham, ze świadomością, że może przestać albo skarcić mnie boleśnie. Ale nie przerywa, jakby chciała pokazać, że jej zależy. Albo znów doprowadzić na skraj orgazmu i zostawić tam. W końcu odrywa się i podciąga wyżej, tak, że cycki ma na poziomie mojej twarzy. Łapie mnie za włosy i przysuwa do siebie.  
– Pieść! – rozkazuje.  
Obejmuję wargami jej pierś i całuję. Dokładnie, kawałek po kawałeczku, liżę jej biust, tak jak lubi. Przyciska mnie do siebie i patrzy. Lubi widzieć, jak ją zaspokajam, a to że nie mogę się ruszyć, dodatkowo ją podnieca. Brodawki ma sztywne i wrażliwe na dotyk mojego języka. Ssę mocno, aż w końcu lekko gryzę.  
Odsuwa się gwałtownie, choć wiem, że nie bolało.  
– Chyba ci się role pomyliły. – Sięga ręką do mojego sutka i szczypie.  
Krzyczę, ale głos ginie w jej ustach. Całuje mnie mocno i długo, a dłoń oparta na piersi lekko ją masuje. Odrywa się, ale nie daję rady nawet złapać powietrza, a już zarzuca mi swoją koszulkę na twarz. Nic nie widzę i oddycham ciężej, za to jej zapach jest teraz wszędzie.  
Opiera się na moich obojczykach i wiem, że wpatruje się we mnie.  
– Skoro jesteś taka odważna i gryziesz, muszę ci pokazać, gdzie twoje miejsce.  
Wstaje i przez moment nic nie słyszę. Potem docierają do mnie odgłosy grzebania w szafkach. Leżę naga, związana, nie widzę praktycznie nic. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać, więc napinam się coraz bardziej… zwłaszcza, gdy odgłosy nikną i zapada cisza.  
– Jesteś piękna, gdy tak leżysz bezbronna – Słyszę jej głos tuż przy uchu, aż podskakuję. Śmieje się i całuje mnie w obojczyk. – Dobrze ci tak. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.  
Jej ręka prześlizguje się po moim brzuchu i wnętrzach ud, zgina kolana. Rozchyla nogi i delikatnie dotyka wnętrza. Wodzi palcem po wargach, a potem zaciska coś na jednej z nich.  
– Au! – krzyczę, choć raczej z zaskoczenia.  
– O, zabolało? – pyta drwiąco. Chwilę później to samo spotyka drugą stronę. To nieprzyjemne, choć raczej niewygodne niż bolesne. Pojawiają się kolejne „uszczypnięcia”. Chwila przerwy i ściąga koszulkę. Otwieram szeroko usta, starając się złapać oddech, a wtedy chwyta język i szybko zapina na nim klamerkę do prania. A więc to wszystko spinacze! Podnoszę głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jednak szybko przyciska ją do poduszki.  
– Jeszcze nie skończyłam – poucza mnie. – Za chwilę.  
Podszczypuje moje piersi, żeby sutki sterczały wyraźnie, po czym zapina na nich ostatnie klamerki. To dużo gorsze i syczę z bólu, sepleniąc przy tym. Odruchowo chcę zacisnąć zęby, ale oczywiście przeszkadza mi głupi spinacz na języku. Czuję się z nim idiotycznie, jak zresztą z nimi wszystkimi, i pewnie tak właśnie wyglądam. Ją to jednak bawi, bo patrzy na swoje dzieło – na mnie – z uśmiechem. A potem sięga po telefon.  
– Obiecałam, że będziesz mogła się zobaczyć – mówi, stając w dole łóżka i podnosząc aparat. – Szeroko nóżki, chcę mieć dobry widok. I uśmiech.  
Próbuję złączyć nogi, ale klamerki mi przeszkadzają, więc tylko nieruchomieję i patrzę w sufit, by nie widzieć swojego upokorzenia. Słyszę dźwięk robionych zdjęć, kątem oka dostrzegam, jak robi zbliżenie mojej cipki, nachylając się i bezczelnie ruszając spinaczami.  
– Chcę mieć kilka ujęć. – Przepina jeden na moją łechtaczkę. O dziwo nie boli, klamerka zaciska się lekko, a gdy ją potrąca, wywołuje to fale przyjemności.  
– Patrz. – Siada obok mnie i pokazuje zdjęcia. Staram się ich nie oglądać, ale mocny chwyt za włosy sprowadza mój wzrok na ekran. – Patrz. Uroczo z nimi wyglądasz – szepcze, jednocześnie pstrykając plastik na sutku. – Do twarzy ci. Częściej powinnam cię tak ubierać. Ej, a może powinnam się podzielić tymi zdjęciami ze światem?  
– Nie! – krzyczę, sepleniąc. – Przestań!  
W odpowiedzi zdecydowanym ruchem ściąga klamerki z biustu. Krzyczę, z oczu lecą mi łzy. Łapie mnie za włosy i zmusza do spojrzenia na nią. Znów próbuję nie uciekać przed tym wzrokiem, ale już wiem, jakie to trudne.  
– Ja decyduję, co się z tobą dzieje, tak? – Kiwam głową, choć to boli. – Grzeczna dziewczynka.  
Liże mnie przez pół twarzy, zdejmuje klamerkę i całuje mnie, wsuwając język w usta. Ledwo może się powstrzymać, tak jest podniecona. A ja pragnę jej takiej, gwałtownej, zaborczej, napalonej. Pieści mnie, jakby chciała mi coś wynagrodzić. Odsuwa się po chwili, lekko oszołomiona. Po raz pierwszy robi coś takiego i czasem też się gubi.  
Jednak szybko się opanowuje. Delikatnie ściąga pozostałe spinacze, ruszając tym na łechtaczce, co przyśpiesza mój oddech. Potem łapie mnie za szyję i podciąga, a gdy już siedzę, rozwiązuje mi ręce. Lekko masuje ramiona, rozciągnięte barki mogą się rozluźnić. Relaks jednak nie trwa długo, znów wiąże mi dłonie, tym razem z przodu i popycha na łóżko. Pasek przeciąga między moimi nogami i wciska pod plecy, tak, że opiera się na cipce. Gdy sprawdzam, czy mogę się wyrwać, ociera się o moją nadwrażliwą łechtaczkę, więc przestaję. Znów nie mogę się ruszyć. Leżę i patrzę, jak zdejmuje spodnie. Po chwili stoi przede mną w całej okazałości, ciemne włosy kręcą się na spojeniu łonowym. Wchodzi na łóżko, a potem siada na mnie okrakiem. Musi być naprawdę rozciągnięta, skoro wygodnie jej tak siedzieć i przez moment rozmyślam, do czego jeszcze mogłoby się nam to przydać. Czuję jej wilgotną cipkę na moim brzuchu. Bawi się nią przez chwilę, opiera przedramiona na obojczykach i wkłada mi palce do ust.  
– Wyczyść – mówi. Posłusznie to robię, chcąc smakować ją, ile tylko mogę. – Ładnie, bardzo ładnie. Będzie tego więcej.  
Sprawnym ruchem przesiada się na barki i w kilka chwil znajduje się tuż nade mną. Nie wiem, co najpierw do mnie dociera. Jej intensywny zapach? Palce wczepione w moje włosy? To, że jest tak strasznie mokra? Jezu, jak bardzo jest podniecona.  
– Liż – mówi. Niepotrzebnie, bo już to robię. Lubię jej słony smak, lubię gładkość warg. Sprawia mi nieziemską przyjemność zaspokajanie jej, słyszenie jak dyszy. Chcę czuć ją na języku. Usta mam pełne jej, włosy łonowe łaskoczą mnie w nos. Wdycham jej zapach, z trudem szukając powietrza. Pieszczę ją mocno, z zapałem, nie omijam żadnego miejsca. Sięgam w głąb i słyszę, jak wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk. Nie przyzna się, ale uwielbia, gdy robię jej minetę. Ssę łechtaczkę, najpierw lekko, potem coraz intensywniej. Jej uda odcinają tlen, brakuje mi go w płucach i poruszam się z coraz większym trudem.  
– Nie przestawaj – każe, ale głos ma miękki, proszący.  
Więc nie przestaję, walcząc z desperacką próbą nabrania tchu. W końcu odrywa się ode mnie i mogę załapać powietrze wielkimi haustami. Oddychamy chwilę i znów czuję jej ciężar na twarzy. Liżę.  
– Głęboko. Wejdź we mnie. – Zbliża się, żebym miała lepszy dostęp do jej wnętrza.  
Wsuwam się w nią i zaczynam ruszać, najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej. Pragnę tylko ją zaspokajać, dotykać, smakować. Nadwyrężone mięśnie zaczynają boleć, ale skupiam się tylko na jej przyjemności. Nie śmiem przestać, inaczej mnie ukarze. I nie dojdzie.  
A widzę, że może. Dyszy, tłumiąc w sobie jęki i zaciska dłonie na moich włosach. Nie zawsze ma orgazm dzięki mnie, ale teraz wyczuwam językiem jej rytmiczne skurcze. Ślizgam się w niej, smakuję soki. Pieszczę jej wnętrze, coraz szybciej i mocniej, aż słyszę krzyk i widzę, jak szczytuje na mojej twarzy. Rozluźnia się i kładzie obok. Obydwie oddychamy głośno i szybko. Odpoczywamy.  
– Grzeczna dziewczynka – mówi po chwili, głosem w którym słyszę zmęczenie i szczęście.  
Całuje mnie lekko w policzek.  
– Zasłużyłaś na nagrodę.  
Muska i rozchyla moje wargi. Drugą ręką sięga po swoje majtki i sprawnie mnie knebluje. Materiał jest szorstki i natychmiast nasiąka śliną.  
– Mhmpf – protestuję, głównie dla zasady.  
– Ciii – mówi, dotykając paska na moim kroczu – Nie chcesz?  
Milknę. Oczywiście, że chcę, pragnę tego. Wyjmuje akcesorium spomiędzy moich nóg, przeciągając po cipce. Gwałtownie łapię powietrze, choć trudno to zrobić przez nos.  
Pasek jest cały mokry, więc tylko luzuje pętlę na nadgarstkach i uwalnia mnie. Patrzy na trzymany w rękach kawałek wilgotnej skóry, po czym wyciera go o moją twarz. Odrzuca już niepotrzebny sprzęt i sięga do mojej cipki.  
– Podoba ci się to, co? – Bawi się mną, ociera, wsuwa palce do środka. Po chwili pokazuje mi je, całe oblepione śluzem i głaszcze po policzku i czole. Czuję śliskość i własny zapach na twarzy. Ponownie wchodzi we mnie, kciukiem lekko zataczając kółka na łechtaczce i znów wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę. Próbuję tego uniknąć, odwrócić się, ale tylko pogarszam sytuację. Jestem teraz mokra pod brodą i za uszami. Wydaję się sobie brudna, a ona jeszcze ze mną nie skończyła. Sięga na dół po raz trzeci, pieści mnie, ale tylko by się podroczyć. Wyciąga palce i siada na mnie, przyciskając ramiona do ciała i znów nie mogę się ruszyć. Chyba lubi mnie krępować. Wiem, co za chwilę zrobi, więc wykręcam głowę i zamykam oczy. Gwałtowny chwyt za brodę odwraca mnie z powrotem, za nos – każe na nią spojrzeć. Pożera mnie wzrokiem, dłoń na twarzy odbiera oddech. Pochyla się i spluwa na czoło. Palcami, wciąż mokrymi ode mnie, rozprowadza ślinę ze śluzem po brwiach i wciera we włosy. Nie mogę od tego uciec, jestem upodlona, a w płucach kończy mi się tlen. Zaczynam się wyrywać, ale leży na mnie i nie pozwala się uwolnić. Patrzy uważnie, jak coraz bardziej się szarpię, bezskutecznie próbując ją strząsnąć. Przeciąga tę chwilę w nieskończoność, jednak w końcu puszcza. Wciągam gwałtownie powietrze, a ona wpatruje się we mnie, oparta o ramiona. Głaszcze łagodnie moją twarz, gdy z wolna się uspokajam. Wzrok ma czuły i pełen miłości.  
– Widzisz? Nie masz co się wyrywać, jesteś moja. Ja decyduję o wszystkim. O twoim oddechu także.  
Kiwam głową, drżąc jeszcze. Uśmiecha się.  
– Nie martw się, dostaniesz nagrodę za tak dokładne wylizanie mnie. Ale chyba już wyschłaś.  
Powoli zsuwa się niżej, wodząc palcem od mojej szyi, przez mostek, brzuch, aż do cipki. Nachyla się i pluje powoli na łechtaczkę. Widzę formującą się ślinę na jej ustach.  
Patrzy, czy patrzę. Bawi się świetnie poniżając mnie.  
A mnie to cholernie podnieca.  
Powoli i delikatnie rozprowadza wilgoć po moich wargach i łechtaczce, choć już samo to wzbudza we mnie spazmy. Coraz szybciej porusza palcami, coraz szybciej wciągam powietrze. Rozpływam się pod jej dotykiem, staję się tylko tym jednym punktem, który pieści. Jęczę, a majtki wcale nie tłumią dźwięku. Jestem coraz bliżej spełnienia, zaciskam zęby na materiale…  
Odrywa palce i patrzy na mnie. Krzyczę z zawodu, choć to trudne przez knebel. Marzę, żeby wróciła do dotykania mnie, moje ciało jest skumulowanym pragnieniem.  
– Chcesz tego? – pyta. Kiwam energicznie głową.  
– Zrobisz dla mnie wszystko? – Kolejne kiwnięcia.  
– Wyliżesz mnie, gdy zechcę? Założysz tę bieliznę, którą ci kiedyś kupiłam? Wyniesiesz śmieci? – Przy każdym pytaniu pociera moją cipkę. Cholera, umie negocjować. Ale potakuję, bo tak bardzo pragnę i jej, i orgazmu…  
– Trzymam cię za słowo.  
Wsuwa we mnie dwa palce, kciuk opiera na łechtaczce, drugą rękę trzyma na piersi. Znów zaczyna powoli, ale kilka chwil i z powrotem jestem na krawędzi. Oddycham szybko, pojękując. Czuję jej dłoń zaciskającą się na sutku, czuję, jak rusza się we mnie, cały czas przyspieszając. Mięśnie napinają się coraz mocniej i z całej siły zaciskam szczęki na majtkach. Pieszczota trwa, aż staję się czystą rozkoszą. Orgazm mnie ogarnia. Przychodzi falami, nieodparty, silniejszy niż zwykle.  
Po chwili wysuwa się ze mnie i dopiero wtedy rozluźniam się i całe napięcie mnie opuszcza. 

Delikatnie wyjmuje majtki, więc w końcu mogę odetchnąć głębiej. Całuje mnie, po czym kładzie się obok i wtula. Gdy mnie nie dominuje, wydaje się mniejsza, zwłaszcza gdy leży na mojej piersi. Powoli uspokajam się, schodzą ze mnie emocje. Czuję jej ciepło przy moim boku. Głaszczę ją i w odpowiedzi zaczyna mruczeć. Wygląda krucho i łagodnie – pozory, na które kiedyś się nabrałam. Ale absolutnie nie żałuję, szczególnie teraz.  
– Dziękuję – mówię, całując jej włosy.  
– Podobało ci się? Naprawdę?  
– A co, nie wierzysz? Było cudownie.  
– O rany, tak się stresowałam. Bałam się że przegnę, że wypadnę z roli, że nie rozpoznam sygnałów…  
Obracam się na bok i przesuwam niżej. Teraz mogę patrzeć jej w oczy bez problemu. Już nie decyduje o wszystkim, a ja nie muszę być posłuszna. Jesteśmy partnerkami. I kocham ją mocniej z każdym momentem.  
– Dziękuję – powtarzam z powagą. – To najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłam dostać.  
Uśmiecha się, tym ciepłym, szczęśliwym uśmiechem, którego nikt inny nie widzi. A potem ściska mnie z całej siły.  
– Ale tobie chyba też się podobało – kontynuuję, gdy już udaje mi się uwolnić z jej objęć i złapać oddech.  
– Tak! Jak już wbiłam sobie do głowy, że gdybyś nie chciała, to dałabyś mi znak, to bawiłam się świetnie. To niesamowite, móc robić to wszystko, kontrolować cię, dominować… – Nie umie pohamować entuzjazmu. Nagle pyta. – Czy to znaczy, że coś ze mną nie tak?  
– Kimże jestem, by cię oceniać. Ja mam twarz i włosy upaćkane śluzem i śliną.  
– O nie! – krzyczy teatralnie. – Jak to?  
– Ktoś stwierdził, że popastwi się nade mną.  
– To straszna kobieta musiała być.  
– Nie taka straszna – odpowiadam, głaszcząc ją – Tak naprawdę bardzo fajna.  
Moja bardzo fajna dziewczyna przyciąga mnie i całuje. Długo nie możemy przestać, a gdy w końcu odrywamy się od siebie, patrzy na mnie błyszczącymi oczami, szczęśliwa. Wzdycham.  
– No dobrze. Myślę, że teraz możemy pomyśleć o jedzeniu. Co powiesz na pizzę, w ramach romantycznej kolacji?  
– Dobrze. Ale najpierw idziemy cię umyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości, oczywiście że spinacze były czyste.


End file.
